


Caribbean Blue 3

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: Caribbean Blue [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first year of the couple Jenny and Gibbs haven't been easy in Paris. With their daughter, the couple prepares to return to DC, knowing that they will have to face the law. Last part of CB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good read

It was autumn in Paris and after arriving from work and dispense the nanny, the couple decided to take their 5 months daughter to go to the park, while wasn't dark yet. Lucy was excited, knowing that she was going for a walk while Jenny walked over to her crib. Lucy, at 5 months, had her parents wrapped around her little hands, winning them over with her baby blue eyes and smiling, holding her little hands towards Jenny.

"You wanna go for a walk, huh? Come here with Mommy." Jenny smiled, reaching out and taking her daughter in her arms and touching her nose with hers, making her laugh.

It was strange to refer herself as a mother and sometimes it seemed almost impossible that she had held the pregnancy and brought that beautiful baby girl to the world.

Jenny took her pacifiers and toys with her free arm, certificating she was fed, putting things in the bag.

"Jen? I've picked up the cart." Gibbs called from the corridor.

"I'm coming."

Jenny left the room and handed Lucy to him, who took the baby smiling and the brushed away her red hair that was falling over her eyes and then placing the baby sat in the cart and checking if she was well placed, before making tickle on her belly, making her laugh and yell baby words.

Jen was with arms crossed, in the doorway with a bag over her shoulder, smiling excitedly with her family. 9 years ago, in Europe, she had never thought about having children, she was fine with just Gibbs and now here she was, with the man of her life and their daughter that she couldn't imagine without and loved more than her life. Gibbs, who was down playing with their daughter, smiled when he saw Jenny observing them and he stood up, kissing her lightly on the lips and grabbing the bag as they went to the elevator.

The late afternoon was quiet, with other families with their children in the park and soon the couple found a free space on the grass, and Gibbs took the towel from the bag, extending it and putting Lucy's toys there while Jenny took her from the cart.

"I'll get us something Jen. What do you want?" Gibbs asked, standing up and taking his wallet.

"A coffee please." The redhead replied, putting Lucy on the towel and handing her favorite teddy bear and the girl bit its ear with her gum.

When Gibbs returned with two cups of coffee, Jenny was tickling her daughter, who was on the pillow laughing. Gibbs sat beside them, handing a cup to Jen, who thanked him and put the cup on her side.

"Come to Daddy." Gibbs asked softly.

Jenny handed Lucy to him and he lifted her on top and stared her, making her laugh and clap her hands. He put her down, kissing her forehead while Jen approached and leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth.

"My little princess."

Lucy smiled at her father and then went back to Jen's face, trying to catch her mother's red locks which were falling on Gibbs's shoulder.

"I told you she has your genius Jethro. Curious and with the power to have everyone in her hands." Jenny said smirking as Lucy pulled her lock lightly.

"Hey Jen, I think this last she earned from both of us!" He protested, faking indignation and making her laugh. "Wait until she gets older, I bet she'll want to have as many shoes as her mother."

"This will only show the good taste that she inherited from me." She replied, wisely and Gibbs leaned in, biting her ear lightly.

"Besides the strong personality." Gibbs said quietly and Jenny slapped him lightly on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

The couple sat down intertwining their hands, watching Lucy trying to crawl and pick up her toys, while they drank coffee. Gibbs looked at their hands entwined and led them to his lips, eliciting a smile from Jen, who turned her face and kissed him.

As the sun began to set, the couple gathered their things and Gibbs closed the cart while Jenny carried their daughter through the park. Close to a fountain that was there, a photographer dressed as mime was taking snapshots.

"Hey Jen, why don't you take a picture with Lucy?"

"You are being so romantic today. Coffee, photos..." Jenny joked, ruffling slightly his gray hair, her nails massaging his scalp and Gibbs groaned, holding her wrist and protesting.

The couple drove to the photographer and then Jenny sat on the edge of the fountain, with Lucy on her lap. Gibbs stood beside the photographer, watching his family, the loves of his life. Jenny was so beautiful as she always had been, keeping her red hair at shoulder and wearing a pair high heel. Lucy smiled in her lap, trying to catch the air with her hands as Jen pointed at the camera.

"Look at daddy Lucy." She said in a motherly voice, making the small redhead look at her father, who nodded.

When the camera did a click and the photo came out. Gibbs paid the photographer and Jenny smirked, taking the photo and turning.

"You got a pen?" She asked, holding Lucy with one arm and preventing Gibbs to see what she was going to do.

"Here." The photographer handed her the pen and Jenny wrote something and then, still smiling handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the picture, watching first the two redheads in it, his eyes soft, and then turning it over he saw Jenny's elegant letter: _From Paris with a lot of love, Lucy and Jen._ He stared at the words for a moment and then laughed, looking at Jenny in such an intense way that she felt her face flush and he kissed her passionately, making both feel that electric current that always hit them when they shared an touch.

"Thank you Jen."

She just laughed, stealing him another kiss as Lucy turned to them, trying to call their attention and Gibbs wrapped they two in an embrace.

That night, after Lucy was put to sleep, Jenny and Gibbs went to their room, tired. The agency where they worked might not have as much action as Washington's, but there was too much paperwork. They had been living there for over a year and soon they were already accustomed to the new but temporary life.

Gibbs grabbed a pair of sweatpants and wore it, throwing the blazer and his working's shirt in a corner, climbing on the bed and leaning against the side of his bed. Beside him he had a cup of coffee and he put his glasses, taking the American version of the newspaper to read. Despite living a year in Paris, the French language had never been his forte.

When Jenny finished her bath and came out dressed in a bathrobe, she smiled at Gibbs's glasses.

"Did you see something you like?" Gibbs asked, diverting attention from the newspaper and raising an eyebrow at her.

Jenny continued to smile and climbed into bed and he wrapped her with his free arm, letting her lean her redhead on his shoulder, while the scent of her French perfume filled the air and she threw one of her legs over his .

"Have I ever told that you look extremely sexy in glasses?" She asked, burying her nose between his neck and his shoulder, feeling the scent of him and pressing a kiss there.

"You're very naughty Jen."

He laughed, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the newspaper, keeping his arm around her torso and she closed her eyes, and for a while, none of them said anything, comfortable with just the sound of their breathing and the leaves of the newspaper being turned.

Suddenly he felt Jenny's hands rising slowly over his chest and playing with his polo shirt's buttons. Gibbs looked down, seeing Jenny smirking as her hands came down, under his shirt, massaging his abdomen and up to his chest, scratching him and eliciting a groan from him.

"Jen?" He called, but she continued her work.

"Yes Jethro?"

"Jen, I thought you were tired!" He said, surprised, while keeping low another moan when one of her hands slowly moved down to the hem of his sweatpants, holding his cock and massaging it, causing Gibbs to close his eyes, chills hitting his whole body.

Gibbs followed her hand with his own hand, watching her.

"Not for sex Jethro." She said, lifting her head from his shoulder and staring him with bright green eyes as her hand continued to massage his member with his hand over, switching speed, from fast to slow, her nail running the length of it, making him moan her name and making her more excited.

"It's been a while since we had a time for us here in bed Jethro, and she missed us."

He just made a motion with his head, lost in the sensation of Jenny's hand on his member, and now she had her thumb on the head of his cock, making circular motions.

"Jen..."

Jen leaned over her hand that was on his chest, her hair tickling his face and she lifted her head, touching his lips with hers, kissing him and muffling the grunt he did when she started massaging him faster and he climaxed, releasing his liquid in her hand, his heart beating quickly while she smiled, wiping her hand.

When Gibbs caught his breath, he smirked, grabbing Jenny and exchanging their positions, getting over her.

"You could never pace yourself, could you Jen?"

"That's not true!" Jenny laughed, knowing it was true as he laid his hands on each side of her face and kissed her.

The kiss started only with lips and teeth, they giving in into the desire and then their tongues began to battle while Gibbs ran a hand down her body, expertly finding the knot of her robe and undoing it, while Jenny leaned forward, helping him to remove her clothing and throwing it in a corner of the room and she helped him to pull the hem of his shirt up, throwing it too and then she involved her bare arms around his neck, kissing him.

Jenny sat up, pulling Gibbs with her while he kicked his pants with underwear aside and lowered his lips from her mouth, his hands holding her back, and running his lips to her neck's side, sucking her favorite spot, making her sigh and run a hand through his chest, ignoring the fact that he was leaving a mark there.

Jenny's mouth was loose, her head tilting to the side slightly as her hands went from his chest to his back, lowering to his buttocks and squeezed them, making him bite her neck lightly, as his lips lowered and went to her right breast, kissing the tip and then wrapping his mouth around it.

"Jeeethro..." She moaned, squeezing his buttocks as she felt his lips on her breast and then in the other, feeling him smile.

He laid her gently on the bed while his right hand went down to her thigh, leaving a trail of warmth until his hand was between her thighs, touching her folds slightly and making her to shrink slightly. Jenny pulled his face back to hers, kissing him hungrily, as his fingers circled her clit slowly and he whispered when his lips parted in order to breathe:

"Returning the favor." He whispered in her ear as his fingers massaged her slowly, and then he penetrated her with two fingers, feeling her wet, eliciting a loud moan from her and he covered her mouth with his, as she grabbed the sheets.

"Shhh... Jen"

When he felt she was close, he removed his fingers and before she could protest, he penetrated her with his cock. Jenny held her breath for a moment, to accommodate him and she looked up, seeing the bright blue eyes, dark with desire, as well as hers were.

She nodded to Gibbs, who started moving slowly inside her, keeping one hand on her thigh, lifting it a little, and the other was on her waist. He buried his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent as he felt her muscles squeezing him and she crossed her legs around his waist.

"Faster..." She demanded between a groan.

Gibbs began to penetrate her faster and Jenny dropped the sheets, placing a hand over his on her waist and the other going to her sweaty hair as she closed her eyes.

"Jen, open your eyes..." He demanded huskily and she struggled to keep them open, staring at him.

She now moved slower than he and Gibbs suppressed a smile as he stroked one last time and both reached the climax, Jenny moving her torso forward, towards Gibbs and then lying on the pillow with Gibbs beside her.

"I told you couldn't pace yourself."

Gibbs glanced to his side and saw that Jenny was already asleep, her mouth slightly open and a hand clutching the pillow and he smiled tenderly. Gently he pulled away from her, putting her on her side of the bed and went to check on Lucy, who was fast asleep, surrounded by her teddy bears and Gibbs smiled, giving a goodnight kiss on the little redhead and returning to the room, turning off the light and going to bed. When he lay down next to Jenny and covered them with the blanket, she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Jethro…"

"Go back to sleep Jen, you must be tired." He said, brushing away her bangs in affection and watched her.

"I'm fine." She replied, taking his hand that was in her hair and kissing the palm. She seemed to be awaking slowly and she said in a thoughtful tone: "I think that this year has been the best of my life. You, me and Lucy here in Paris."

Gibbs smiled, thinking of all the good times that he and his new family had there in Europe.

But he knew they would soon return to Washington as Vance and SecNav had managed to Jenny not be accuse of having faked her death, covering up her past mistakes. It was all settled for her to return to NCIS in one or two months as Jenny Shepard again and their team was eager to see them three back. He just didn't know how she would react to the news, after the events that marked her departure from Washington.

"We only have two more months left here in Paris. Do you think Lucy will like Washington?" He asked carefully, waiting for her reaction.

Jen froze, stopping to give kisses on his hand. When she stopped to think about the past events, it didn't look like it happened more than a year ago. She bit the corner of her cheek, breathing deeply as she thought that in two months they would face all the hell back in Washington, risking their relationship to end up collapsing with everything they left open.

And if Gibbs later ended up shutting himself, focusing only on his boat as he had done with his 3 ex wives? She wouldn't stand to be in the dark as it had happened once before in Serbia, when he had closed for a while, especially now with their daughter.

"Jen, what happened?" He asked concerned about the sudden silence and turned to her, seeing her form in the dark, as she hugged her naked body.

"It's nothing Jethro." She replied, and her voice came out sounding drier than she would like and she shifted in her side of the bed

Gibbs frowned and turned on the bedside light, but she already had her back to him and he leaned seeing that Jenny was pretending to be asleep with the blanket covering her. Gibbs ran a hand over his face in frustration, seeing a lost fight and then he turned off the light, lying with his back to her, with a sigh before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. Tomorrow he would talk to her.

When Gibbs awoke the next morning, the side of the bed was empty and he was surprised because Jenny always woke up after him. He threw the covers aside and went into the bathroom, washing his face and thinking about the last night that had gone from wonderful to horrible, ending with Jenny' back to him, she not wanting to talk anymore about going back to Washington.

He brushed his hair and walked into the hallway, going to the room of their daughter. Jenny stood there with her back to him, holding the girl. She was dressed in work clothes, a skirt, high-heel boots and a blue silk blouse.

"Jen?" He called from the door, but she didn't turn to him and he knew something was wrong, feeling a chill run through his body.

When he took two steps into the room, she said in an icy voice.

"We won't go back with you Jethro."

"What?" Gibbs stared at her, shocked by the news. She couldn't be serious about being alone with their daughter in Paris. Leaving him behind. "Jen, what's this?"

He took a few more steps, going up to her and tapped her shoulders, his face serious. Lucy smiled at them, oblivious to what was going on, pulling her mother's hair lightly.

"Hi Lucy..." Gibbs's face softened slightly and he started to pick up the girl and put her in the crib to continue the discussion elsewhere, but Jenny stepped back, hugging their daughter. "Jen, if you don't explain me what is happening, I can't help you."

"You can't help me. Unless staying here in Paris." She said coldly, her green eyes narrowing and Gibbs sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"Jen, our life is in Washington, at the agency. You can't be Jeanne Prentess forever." He said, unable to believe what the redhead had told him. He saw her face hardening and she diverted her eyes. "What are you afraid of, Jen?" He asked, calmly and she replied in the same tone of voice from before:

"Much has changed Jethro. This year here in Paris is like we've been continuing the relationship we had in Marseille. But when we get back to Washington, everything will change. Supposedly I'm dead, remember?"

"We were going to face everything together, remember?" Gibbs asked in a low voice, with cold eyes, staring at their daughter and then to the Jenny. "Are you going to give up and throw the 'us' in the air, even though we have fought so hard?"

"You're not giving me many options, Jethro. There are many horrors there." She said aloud, her face red in anger and Lucy was startled, her blue eyes filling with tears and Jenny turned to her, calming the baby. "Don't worry Lucy, mommy's here." She said trying to reassure her, as she kissed her red hair.

"And then there's Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Ducky!" Gibbs said exasperated.

"Yes, I do miss them." She replied and said with acidic voice: "And then there's my dad, Svetlana and La Grenouille. I don't want to go back, we won't." Jenny said, pointing to her daughter and Gibbs felt his blood boil.

"She is also my daughter Jenny!"

"If you want to take this to the courts, I'm ready." She said, with greens and narrow eyes filled with tears.

Gibbs closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly in agreement, and when he opened them, Jenny saw that he was shattered and angry with her, while he turned and left the apartment.

_And this part was for her_

_This part was for her_

_This part was for her_

_Does she remember?_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews XD Have a nice read.

Things went from bad to worse between Gibbs and Jenny in their last months in Paris. The only one who knew of the marital problems was director Vance, who had discovered by the director of the French agency, but he didn't want to get involved in the couple quarrel.

Jenny had been sleeping alone in bed, trying to ignore how big it looked without Gibbs right there beside her. Jenny almost laugh the first time she slept there alone, because when they bought the bed, Gibbs thought it was too small for them, since the woman was spacious. No one was there to hold her when she had a nightmare about her father's death or with her meet with Svetlana, no matter how much she sobbed, grabbing the cool sheets with her fingers searching for Gibbs and then laying her body on the mattress again, her hands always going to her heart, remembering about Gibbs.

_Jenny felt the strong contractions of her baby, as she held tightly Ziva's hand, who had received permission to come and see the birth of her goddaughter. Gibbs had gone to the hallway to call the doctor, which would make her birth at home, and was in the midst of a complicated surgery._

" _Breathe Jenny..." Ziva said, gritting her teeth as Jenny writhing, holding the brunette's hand harder, her huge belly rising and falling with her breath._

" _Oh my God..." Jenny cried._

_Everything hurt, the pain of labor, her stomach and her shoulder where she had taken the shots a few months ago. It was hot and her face had red spots while she grunted._

" _Gibbs." Ziva called, turning her face to the hallway, her voice urgent. "I think the baby's going to born now!"_

_Hurried steps came from the hall into the room while Ziva brushed Jenny's damp bangs from her forehead._

_Jenny soon felt Gibbs's strong hands holding her heels firmly, keeping them bent and she saw, between her legs, his blue and worried eyes turning serious as he raised the hem of her nightgown, a tray with sterilized materials and towels on a table beside him._

" _I'll make the child-birth, Jen."_

" _What? And what about Dr. Francis?" She asked, her green eyes wide._

" _We can't wait for him Jen, he's in the middle of a surgery and the child is going to be born!"_

" _Okay..." She shook her head and he smiled at her, as he stroked her knee before starting to do the childbirth, leaving her calm, despite the pain._

" _I want you to push when I ask."_

Gibbs had been taking with him all night a pillow and blanket to the couch from the living room, where he spent sleepless nights, drinking his Bourbon to forget. His usual nightmares with the loss of Shannon, Kelly and Kate were now filled by Jenny taking Lucy away from him and he often woke up screaming and sweat, turning his face to the pillow to avoid waking his daughter.

One night, a month after their fight, Gibbs was sitting on the couch, with the second glass of bourbon beside him, with messy hair and wrinkled clothes. Without a space to build a boat there in the apartment, he now was building a chair for Lucy. Jenny came into the living room and threw him a blanket, without looking him right. She just said, crossing her arms over her robe, twitching her lips to the sawdust on the newly clean table:

"Don't forget that we have a meet with the law about Lucy's custody tomorrow at 9."

Gibbs just made a motion with his head, his eyes never leaving the chair he was working. He couldn't believe that in just one month, they could barely stand to be together in the same room.

"And director Jacques wants to see the report from the last case until tomorrow." She continued and Gibbs dropped to the side his tools, taking the rest of his drink and turning to the redhead, angry.

"I know Jenny."

"Well I just wanted to remind you." She replied, angry, her eyes narrowing. "And clean up this mess when you finish or Lucy will end up cutting herself with all these splinters."

Gibbs stood up abruptly and Jenny seemed to be scared as he advanced towards her and for the first time in a month she looked at him in the eyes and he caught a flash of her green and narrowed eyes, masking her sadness. Gibbs's eyes didn't soft, staying cold while he was just inches from her body, both feeling the heat radiating from their bodies

Jenny held her breath, feeling his eyes go down to her chest and she felt her face flush as she crossed her arms over her chest even more. But then he passed by her, going to get a broom and a shovel that was there in the hallway, turning his back to her. Jenny let out a breath and said indignantly:

"Hey, don't turn your back to me when I'm talking to you!"

Gibbs laughed coldly, turning and waiting for her and she flinched.

"Yes?"

Jenny's eyes narrowed even more, turning into a slit and she turned away, going to the bedroom and closing the door.

He had to admit that this small explosion between them was something, compared to the month of silence between them. Gibbs waited a moment to make sure that she was asleep and he stood up, brushing the sawdust from his shirt and going to Lucy's room.

She slept peacefully, unaware of the fights and he took her from the crib, hugging her and feeling her baby's scent, as she buried her face in his chest in her sleep. Gibbs kissed her red hair, pulling her closer against his chest, cradling her in his arms while singing the lullaby that Jenny sang to her before putting her to sleep. The lullaby she had sung as soon as she had given birth.

"This is for you, is for you, my little daughter who now sleeps..." ¹

_The doctor who had arrived in the middle of labor and Ziva had left the room, giving privacy to the couple and Jenny quiet's voice filled the room with a lullaby that talked about woods, birds and children. Jenny was lying in the middle of the bed, tired but satisfied with their newborn daughter, Lucy Shepard-Gibbs, who was being feed on her breast. Gibbs was lying on the bed with his head resting on Jenny's shoulder, watching their daughter suck. She had her little eyes closed and her red hair was short and plump and Gibbs patted her rose cheek fondly. Gibbs deflected attention from the baby, looking up and seeing that Jenny watched him intently._

" _Jen?"_

" _It's nothing. I'm just happy that our daughter was born healthy and to see you so happy." She smiled, kissing his lips and he returned it, giving a slight bite on her lower lip, smiling mischievously._

" _Thank you for bringing her to the world Jen, I know it wasn't easy."_

" _But worth every minute of pain." She said in a mix of passion and satisfaction._

He sat with his daughter in the chair that was there and ran a hand over her face gently, careful not to wake her with his calloused fingers of the woodwork, looking at some of Jenny's traces there, like her red and soft hair, delicate nose and pink mouth forming an _'o'_ in the same way that Jenny's mouth did when she slept with her mouth open.

Gibbs couldn't imagine losing Jenny and Lucy. He had already lost a lot of people in his life and didn't want to give up in the child.

"What am I going to do Lucy?"

The next morning, Jenny went into her daughter's room, already dressed up for the hearing in a suit and stood in the door, touched to see that Gibbs had slept in the chair, with a protectively arm around their daughter and the other over his tired face. Jenny bit her lip and stood there for a few minutes just watching them, knowing that in a few days only one of them would be with Lucy and seeing how they were tired and stressed with the audiences, he sleeping on the couch and she alone.

The redhead walked in silence into the room, grabbing Lucy gently in her arms without waking her and putting her in the crib. She then turned to Gibbs, who opened his eyes, feeling the lack of Lucy's weight in his arms and he rubbed his red eyes. For a moment she wanted to push him against her body and tell him that everything would be fine, seeing him there, off guard in their daughter's room. But Jenny shook the idea from her head, knowing it would be a lie.

"Jen." He said, without looking at her for real, massaging his back.

For weeks they hadn't been looking real at each other and at work wasn't different. They worked in different teams so they didn't need to see each other unless the time to go home, both in silence in the car, an established routine and at dinner, where all the attention was focused in Lucy's welfare.

"Jethro. There's coffee on the table. Go get ready because the audience starts soon." And she went to the dresser to get clothes for Lucy.

Gibbs made a motion with his head and stood up, while Jenny went back to the crib and his arms brushed lightly into hers, before he left to take his coffee. Jenny let out a sob when she was alone with her daughter noting that he walked awkwardly from sleeping on the couch.

Dressed, Gibbs grabbed the car's keys and opened the apartment door to Jenny pass with Lucy and they went in silent to the garage. Gibbs got in the car while Jenny straightened Lucy in the seat. He stared her quietly in the mirror, noticing for the first time the dark circles, disguised, under her eyes, which seemed red. A lock of hair fell in front of her face and she straightened it, giving a slight sniffle, as she fastened the belt and closed the back door and got into the passenger seat and put her own belt.

"Can we go?" Jenny asked in an annoyed tone, looking forward and Gibbs nodded, starting the car.

The second audience hadn't yet given much because they were not married but both had a stable job and a third audience was scheduled in a few weeks. The couple left the courtroom and Jenny sat on the wooden bench that was there, handing Lucy to Gibbs, as she ran a hand over her face, wearily. It had been just a year since the shooting, and then the birth and occasionally she still felt the fatigue from her body.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried, holding Lucy with one arm and kneeling in front of the woman, trying to see her face.

Jenny nodded, resting her head in her hands and saying:

"I'm tired Jethro. So tired." She said, wearily, in a way her had never heard Jenny Shepard use.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, feeling part of her stress laid on him and then opened them again, running a hand through her knee reassuringly and she lifted her head in surprise. It was the first touch between them since they started going to court. He stood up, straightening Lucy and saying:

"Let's go Jen."

In the apartment, in the late afternoon, Jenny had gone to bed with a headache and Gibbs was in the couch with an opened photo album. Photos from the last year showing the Shepard-Gibbs family in several tours in France. Gibbs watched his favorite where Jenny was holding Lucy and smile at the camera, holding her little hand. They were in front of a fountain. Gibbs removed the photo from the plastic and read back where Jenny had written _From Paris, with a lot of love, Lucy and Jen,_ in her neat handwriting.

He took a deep breath, keeping the photo in his wallet next to the photo of Shannon and Kelly, reliving his head in the last month, the fights and discussions turning into a cruel silence and he suddenly stood up, going up to Lucy's room, straightening her blanket and putting her teddy close to her. He then kissed her one last time, taking his lips in soft skin, wanting to save that image in his head forever and then he walked away slowly, turning his back just when he reached the door and then left, going to the master bedroom and opening the door silently, grabbing his bag.

He saw that Jenny should have taken something to sleep, and was in the middle of the bed, clutching Gibbs's pillow. The agent had to control himself not to go to her and hug her or kiss her. He just watched the dark form's chest moving slightly as she breathed and he muttered a goodbye, before leaving, heading toward the door of the apartment, desolate.

_It comes and goes in waves,_

_I am only let to wonder why_

_It comes and goes in waves_

_I am only let to wonder why_

_Why I try_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Etoile Hoshe - Minako Honda .  
> Very dramatic, with the court and then Gibbs leaving. Let's pray for Jen to change her mind. Reviews : D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, have a good read. Reviews are good XD

Jenny woke in the middle of the night, feeling the side of the bed when she remembered that she and Gibbs hadn't been sharing a bed for a month. She sat up, running a hand through her tousled auburn hair and trying to forget the nightmare she had with the shooting of a year ago. On nights like that, she could count with Gibbs by her side, hugging and kissing her, saying that everything was going to be okay, trying to distract her making love, but now all she had was empty and spacious bed .

Jenny stood up, going to Lucy's room, seeing that she was still asleep and then walked up to the living room in light steps, thinking about Gibbs and how much she regretted having started the whole process of the court and that he felt obliged sleeping on the couch, getting a back pain. But when she reached the room, she saw he wasn't there.

"Jethro?" She called, going to the kitchen and finding it empty.

She frowned, he never went out at night so she went to every room of the house, only finding emptiness.

"Calm down Jen." She said to herself, as she returned to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe, waiting to see his things there.

She opened her mouth in surprise, seeing that some of the clothes he wore weren't there. She went to the bathroom, noting that his toothbrush, paste and other utensils were also gone. She didn't need to open the nightstand to check if his gun and the documents were there. Jenny sat on the bed, running her fingers over her lips, trying to think of something instead of panicking, her stomach tightening.

When she said she would stay in Paris, whether going back to Washington, she didn't mean it at all, she said it in a stressful moment. After all that had happened, she couldn't imagine her life without Gibbs. She was a strong and independent woman, but Gibbs could save her from things which she couldn't alone and he loved her in such an intense way.

Jenny pulled out her phone and dialed Gibbs without hesitation. Every touch, she was anxious. On the fourth ring, Gibbs answered.

"Jen?" He asked, surprised by the fact she was awake.

Jenny could hear the flight's announcements across the line and rushed.

"Jethro, please, please, don't do anything stupid." She asked, holding the device in her ear.

"Jen, I'm going back to Washington." Jenny opened her mouth but nothing came out and he continued in a tired voice. "If necessary, I'll buy a ticket every weekend to visit our daughter in Paris."

"Are you giving up on her? On both of us?" Jenny asked, trying to keep her voice calm, but she felt that at any moment she was going to break.

"I love you two too much, but I don't want to see her in the middle of this fight Jen. Look at us, we are tired, hurt. What will happen to Lucy?" Gibbs, on the other side of the line ran his hand through his hair, feeling extremely tired and overwhelmed, hearing her sad voice.

"And are you giving up on me?" She asked, still in the same tone.

"Jen, it was you who wanted to give up on me fist, remember? I don't understand why."

Jenny closed her eyes, tightening her phone on her face and moaning.

"I gotta go, my flight is in the morning, I'll rest a bit and you should do the same. Give Lucy a kiss for me Jen..." He said her name one last time and hung up, wanting to end that soon.

Jenny tried to compose herself, making a plan, changing clothes and putting documents, her gun and a few changes of clothes in her bag. Then she went to Lucy's room, picking up a few things and adding to her bag, taking the baby in her arms as she hurried to the garage. She wouldn't let the best thing that had happened to her, along with Lucy, go away from her life.

Jenny ran at full speed to the airport, infringing some signs, craving her heel on the accelerator. She entered the lobby with her daughter in one arm and the suitcase on the other hand, looking around, searching for Gibbs on the international flights. She saw the sign of the flights to the United States and started going in that direction with her heart in her mouth.

When Gibbs saw the redhead coming to toward him with disheveled hair and panting, he frowned, not understanding. He started walking towards her and she said:

"I hope you have bought a ticket for me and our daughter, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs stared at her, and when he absorbed her words, seeing that she was smiling slightly, he smiled too, taking the suitcase from her hand and wrapping the two in an embrace, kissing the top of Jenny's head, who buried her face on his chest, Lucy between the couple, watching them and smiling.

"Jen, didn't you want to stay in Paris?" He asked, without releasing her, pressing her against his chest, as if afraid that she and Lucy would flee.

Jenny shook her head, lifting it and touching his face with her fingertips.

"Paris only worth if you're with me and Lucy." She softened her eyes. "I can't be Jeanne Prentess forever. I want to be your love, Jenny Shepard, who runs an agency, that has a real life."

She brought his face down, kissing him with lips and teeth, making him moan and close his eyes momentarily, feeling her taste and Jenny smiled sadly when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jethro that I tried to take Lucy from you."

Gibbs sighed, wanting to ask her not to apologize, but she clapped his mouth and then he kissed her palm.

"You just didn't want to part from her Jen, you are a mother and was trying to protect her." He kissed the palm of her hand once more and continued, in a hoarse voice: "But Jen, don't do that again, I can't stand losing you or our daughter."

"I know Jethro. I didn't feel ready to go back to Washington and live with the ghosts that haunt me and the fact that I have faked my death to cover up my mistakes."

"You won't be alone Jen. You have me, Lucy who needs you, Ziva and the others. All they care and are eager to have us back."

"The reason I wanted to stay here, is because everything seems to be working here. And I was afraid to go back to Washington and end up turning into the ex wife number 4."

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head slightly and Jenny stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Jen, we're not even married yet, you don't need to worry about it. And do you think I'd leave you for another? Jen I love you too much, after all we've been through all that I want is to be able to come home and know that you'll be by my side to hold me." Jen smiled slightly, wiping the corner of her eye and he added: "Jen I love you and I don't want to go back without you."

"You won't have to go back without me. I've told you I'll go with you because I love you and our family."

Gibbs smiled, kissing Lucy on the forehead and then Jenny. When they parted, Gibbs took the phone and before leaving to make a call, asked her:

"Jenny, wait here a minute. Did you bring your original documents?"

"I brought it." She replied confused. "But won't I embark as Jeanne?"

"We're not embarking yet. There is one thing we should do first." He said and then walked away, talking on the phone, leaving her even more confused.

Jenny slept with Lucy in one of the chairs, not realizing the time that Gibbs had returned, laying her head on his lap and hours later, she had woke up with Gibbs beside her with two bag shopping.

"Jethro, what's going on, why aren't we no embarking now?" She asked, frowning .

But her attention soon turned to five figures coming on their way. Ducky, Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva. Jenny opened her mouth in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, while the couple was embraced by their friends and Abby cried, giving one of her overwhelming hugs first in Gibbs and then in Jenny.

"Abby, come see the little Gibblet." Tony said, after exchanging a hug with Jenny and Gibbs, making a joke and pointing to Lucy in her baby carriage and getting a head-slap from Gibbs.

Abby smiled, leaning down and holding her little hand.

"I missed you, Director." Ziva said, hugging her old friend. Jenny smiled, hugging her tightly.

"I'm not your director Ziva, I'm just Jenny Shepard."

Both laughed, hugging again and then McGee smiled shyly, shaking their hands. Ducky smiled serenely at the couple, while embracing then, and then wiped his glasses.

"Well Jethro, now that we're all here, shall we begin?" Ducky asked, smiling at his friend.

Jenny looked squinting.

"Begin what?"

"You will see Jen." Gibbs replied, after he made the check –in of their bags.

The group headed towards the taxi and Abby, Ziva and Jenny came in with Lucy, while McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Tony were in the other.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked, starting to get annoyed with the suspense, seeing the sky in a shade of navy blue.

Abby, holding Lucy, smiled and passed a bag to Ziva, who handed to her.

"Wear this Jenny." Ziva said, smiling mysteriously.

Jenny took the bag, raising an elegant eyebrow and took what was inside, getting slightly surprised. It was a simple white dress with rhinestone straps. The driver raised his glass and Jenny changed into the dress, her heart beating fast while Ziva made de make up.

When the taxi stopped, Jenny saw that the day was beginning to dawn, the sky in shades of pink and they were in a square where there was a fountain. When she and the girls left the cab, the men had already left, and Jenny saw Gibbs wearing a white suit jacket over his shirt and coming towards her, with a gorgeous smile. Ducky was holding a bible and stopped in front of the couple, his back to the fountain while the others, with Lucy, stopped around them.

"Jethro." Jenny said surprise, frowning. "Are you proposing me?"

"You like Paris so much that I thought it would be the best place for this to happen. Ducky took a leave of Father."

"But so fast?" She asked, trying to understand the situation, looking at Gibbs and then to the five friends gathered there.

"Are you scared?" He asked, whispering.

"No." She whispered back, extending him her hand.

He held her hand and looked to her, sincerely:

"Jenny Shepard, will you marry me?"

Jenny left her mouth slightly open, searching for her tongue to respond and then wiped a tear careful not to smudge the mascara and smirked.

"I accept. But I don't pretend to be the ex wife 4."

Gibbs laughed and Tony touched Jenny's shoulder and smiled, handing her the bouquet of orchids. Ducky then said:

"You will need sponsors."

Jenny and Gibbs looked around and said:

"Tony and Ziva."

"McGee and Abby."

All four smiled and then Gibbs guided Jenny toward Ducky's and the couple turned to him, concentrated. Ducky stood, opening the Bible and reading an excerpt from them.

"For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife and the two shall become one body. Ephesians 5:31" He closed the Bible and looked for the couple: "And then Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you accept to marry Jenny Shepard and promises to be faithful, to love her and respect her in joy and in sorrow, in health and disease every day of your lives?"

"Yes, I do." He said, with a serious look as he stared at Ducky.

"And you Jenny Shepard, will you marry Leroy Jethro Gibbs and promises to be faithful, to love him and respect him in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, all the days of your lives?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes. I do." She said, wiping the corner of her eye again, smiling.

"The rings."

Abby took Lucy in her arms to the couple and the little girl was holding a box. Jenny smiled at her daughter while Gibbs kissed her forehead and pulled the rings from inside and turned to Jenny. The two faced each other passionately and she raised an eyebrow as first she put the white gold ring on his finger and then he put on hers. In front of them, the pink sky was reflecting in the water of the fountain. Ducky then smiled and said:

"You are now officially husband and wife. You two can kiss."

Gibbs grabbed Jenny's face between his hands and said:

"If necessary, I'll buy a ticket for the three of us all weekend for us to come to Paris, even if I have to work double time for it."

Jenny smiled, murmuring _'thank you'_ , her green eyes shining and she said:

"We'll always have Paris."

And they laughed, before they kissed. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, keeping one hand on the small of her back and the other, entwined with her hand on her waist as they kissed and she threw the bouquet towards Ziva, who was beside Tony, and she put her free hand on his chest, deepening the kiss.

_It comes and goes in waves,_

_I am only let to wonder why_

_It comes and goes in waves_

_I am only let to wonder why_

_Why I try_

**Comes and Goes-Greg Laswell  
**

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end, a sweet marriage at Paris in the last minute. Leave comments telling if you liked please

**Author's Note:**

> Will Gibbs leave without their daughter? Comments please.


End file.
